Unknown
by Bette-Davis-Eyes
Summary: COMPLETE! What if Kazune told Karin about everything much later. How would Karin react. Please R&R. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I know I didn't give many details, but thanks for opening this up and perhaps reading it. Read my little babble at the end of this for more info about this story. Oh and I know that it is a little dramatic and insane, but I just let the words flow. Just tell me if anything confuses you. Oh and by the way, Kazune is 17, Karin is 16, and Himeka is 16. If I choose one ending everyone will be around that age group.

* * *

_I couldn't take it! Finding all this out now, after we have known each other for so long! What did he expect!_ So without any second thoughts the girl was off. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, not even taking notice the pouring rain falling upon her and the entire town. She knew he would come after her, but this time she didn't care. Hopefully she would be far enough away that he wouldn't find her.

And yet it was only a matter of time before she heard, 'WAIT!" She didn't even bother to look back, she knew it was him. She kept moving despite her body feeling weak, numb, and the loss of the ability catch any full breaths. Suddenly a firm grasp tugged at her arm, keeping her from proceeding. "I said wait." The boy stated. The girl struggled and released herself from his grasp. There was no point in any further running, so she hugged herself spiraling into her own despair. "Will you please just listen," the boy asked, his bangs covering his eyes.

"NO YOU LISTEN! Why did you wait so long to tell me everything?" The girl's voice gaining strength with every word.

"I don't know," The boy said turning away as if ashamed of his own behavior or his answer.

"Don't you care about me Kazune-kun? Even if it's just a little?" the hysterical emerald eyed girl pleaded.

"Of course I do!" The crystal blue eyed boy shouted trying to convince the girl.

"THEN WHY!?" The girl screamed as she collapsed to her knees. Kazune remained silent, softening and crouching down to stay eye-level with the girl. "Answer me, please." The girl begged, "PLEASE!"

"I did it to protect you," Kazune muttered.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" The girl screeched bringing her hands to cover her ears. Kazune placed his hands over her's and slowly drew her hands off her ears and cradled them in his hands. Both paying no mind to the beating rain and wind whipping around them.

"I mean it Karin," Kazune so desperately told the girl. Karin removed her hands from Kazune's placing her's over her heart. It was racing and before anyone could blink Karin's body fell limp on to Kazune. "Karin?" Kazune asked, slightly shaking her, when she didn't move, he asked louder, "KARIN?" Still nothing, and letting out a cry that spread throughout the neighborhood he screamed, "KARIN!!"

* * *

I know it was short, didn't really make sense, and was stupid, but whatever. I sort of just took a notepad and wrote down what came to mind and flourished into a story. If you want me to continue tell me to. It could just end here. I have two ideas for the ending, and you can play a part in picking it, so go to my profile and vote for whichever one you want. You really don't need to vote, but it would be appreciated. So thanks for reading and if you could press that pretty little review button and write a review that would be nice. AND NO FLAMES, I DON'T TAKE KINDLY TO FLAMES! If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all!

xoxo Aurora

P.S. Sorry if I sound blunt and rude I'm just tired (It's really late where I am)

P.S.S. This was my first time with a real cliffie sort of thing, did I do alright?

P.S.S.S. I know I'm supposed to be adding P.s instead of S.s, but I prefer S.s


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'M BACK!! eerie music begins to playObviously this isn't a chapter, but you should read this anyway. I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER; I had extreme writer's block and couldn't work out the happy ending. That doesn't mean happy ending won (which it did, by the way, and thank you all so much for voting) or I wrote that one only, I wrote both to tell you the honest truth. I just couldn't help myself. Yes two endings, don't you just love me!? Ok, that's a rhetorical question, or is it? Alright now, I would greatly appreciate it if you read and reviewed both endings. They're vaguely similar, though to me the happy ending is kind of weird and cheesy. But hey, life's weird and has its cheesy moments. READ EVERYTHING OF CONFUSING OTHER WISE! I will now respond to reviews (wow way to state the obvious, bluntly too):

**Lovely200 –** MY FIRST REVIEWER!! Thank you so much and such nice things to say, you made my day. Ha I'm even rhyming! Love your story too.

**BaltoGirl – **Aw, thank you. Hehe you'll see what happens. It was such an honor to have one of my favorite authors review my story!:)

**Comet Kagome – **DANKA!! FOR EVERYTHING YOU KNOW YOU DID!! (alert the story, alert me, favorite the story, favorite me) OH GOD, THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN! Haha yeah I don't think it was much of a cliffie. OH MY GOD, and thank you for all the compliments in your review, it makes me happy every time I read it.

**MoonlightxTearz – **Kazune told Karin about their past: Himeka being their daughter, marriage, experiments, and all that jazz. I know everything came out in Volume 7, but I changed it for the fate of this story. I can be kind of dense at times so I don't get the wink wink thing, hehe sorry. Thank also for alerting my story, it means you want to know as soon as I update XD! Oh and by the way I really like the new pen name, not that I didn't like the old one. And I'm so glad another author I really enjoy reading their story, reviewed my own. If that makes sense…

I hope you all enjoy these chapters, and anyone else reading who doesn't review, points to them Thank you all ever so much! Sorry if the characters are OOC. Oh also I would greatly appreciate it if you voted on my new poll for a new story, I can't decide which. Hope these are worth the long wait and here we go…


	3. Ending 1

Before jumping to any conclusions Kazune checked Karin's pulse, nothing. "No, Karin hold on, PLEASE!" He exclaimed to the lifeless girl. He lifted her up with great strength carrying her bridle style all the way back to the house, as fast as he could go. He barged through the door, ignoring Himeka and Micchi completely, running upstairs as he placed her on her bed. By the time he had he settled Himeka, Micchi, Q-chan, and Shi-chan were there staring at Karin's lifeless body. "Q." drawing the old butler's attention, "Take a look at Karin. Her pulse has, has, has," Kazune couldn't bring himself to say it and exited the room to catch his breath. Several moments later Kazune re-entered and asked Q, "Will she be alright?"

"I am sorry, it was too late. Hanazono-sama is dead," (1) Q told them, the last word barely audible. Himeka grabbed on to Micchi and cried into his shirt, as Micchi rapped his arms around the girl to comfort her. Shi-chan lay beside Karin, and quietly whimpered. Kazune was in utter shock, the thought of Karin dead had not hit home with him yet. When it did he left the room without a word and slinked into his own room, where he collapsed on to the bed, tears escaping his eyes. He couldn't sleep a wink that night because of the fact that the one girl he cared most about in the world, even more then Himeka was dead. When morning finally reared it's ugly head, the sun was hidden, behind raging rain clouds, as if the clouds were mourning the loss of the emerald-eyed princess (2). Kazune did not leave his room 'till noon, he walked slowly to Himeka's room, and he knocked lightly and heard a sob and took that as a sign he could enter. Himeka's room was a mess, which was unusual for the neat raven-haired girl. Himeka lay amongst her bed sheets, which seemed to have made their way on to the ground.

"Himeka?" Kazune asked cautiously, her head abruptly looked up at him, as a sign she was listening, "I think we should plan a funeral for Karin. I know she would have wanted us to try and move on." Those words killed Kazune, because it meant accepting the fact that Karin was dead, and that was something Kazune never wished to do. Himeka couldn't protest and in a matter of time the whole ceremony was planned out. (3) "Himeka hurry up, we can't be late," Kazune called up to the girl. The day had finally come and everything was set, Kazune wore an all black tuxedo, dark blue shirt underneath, black tie, with black shoes. Micchi was the same except his shirt was purple. Himeka descended down the stairs in an all black dress, over it was a long sleeved shrug, with a pair of black flats on her feet. The memorial would have to take place inside because since Karin's death they had not seen the sun and it was raining a large percent of the time. Everyone arrived in limos and it wasn't far from their manor (4). It wasn't going to be a large event in the sense that it will only be with the people who were closest to them. And surprisingly even Kirio, Kirika, and Himeka Karasuma showed up.

There were 3 speakers, Kazune, Himeka, and Micchi, each giving their own special speech about Karin, their relationship with her, and what life will be like without her. Micchi stood up, slowly walking to the podium, he cleared his throat and began his speech, "Karin Hanazono was a near and dear friend of mine. We became friends quickly after I transferred to , in the 7th grade. Her first impression of me was when I had given her a quick peak on the cheek. In England that was a normal greeting, but not here in Japan. I learned that hard way. We had a very casual fun-loving relationship, which I will treasure always. I would tease with Kazune, by flirting with Karin, it was my way of trying to get the two, to become a couple. Karin never understood that Kazune was jealous of our relationship; she was dense in that way. We were supposed to be leading roles together in Miyon's Romantical Theatre, but through a series of events we did not get our chance. Sometimes Karin and I had more of a brother–sister relationship, for example I gave Karin advice that lead her to make important decisions. Though over the years, our friendship grew and eventually bloomed, we shared many new experiences like appearing in more plays together and even going to our first dance together, because Kazune over there was to chicken to ask her. Karin was a bright sun in all our lives, she may not have been the sharpest tack in the box, but she was loyal and made us all laugh. I will miss you, bright sun, painfully, and to tell you the truth I miss you already love." He ended tearing up, and swiftly took his seat again, trying to regain his composure.

Himeka was next up and barely made it to the top, without breaking into to tears, she began her speech unsteadily, "Karin was the, best friend, any girl could wish for. She could cheer anyone up with her positive attitude or even just one of her smiles could brighten anyone's day. I met Karin when Kazune and I were visiting her town. She was so blind with anger that she didn't even notice me walking opposite way. She was kind enough to help a complete stranger, in other words me pick up my belongings. We talked a little and found we already had things in common, we were instant friends. When Karin came to live with us we grew even closer. We trusted each other with our deepest secrets. She gave up her chance with her crush to help me with my own. She always gave her best for me, and in some ways Karin was like a mother. Karin may have not realized how much she did for me, and sometimes I feel that even with how close we were, we could have gotten closer. I am so sorry Karin-chan; I don't know what I will do without you. You were and always will be my best friend, no matter if you are here will me of n-nott." Himeka couldn't contain the tears anymore, she started falling to her knees, but luckily Micchi caught her and escorted her back to her seat. Softly rubbing his hands on Himeka's back, to calm her down.

Last, but not least Kazune's turn, he had come up with many different ideas, but none of them were good enough for Karin, in his opinion. He decided he would just go up there and do what Karin would do, wing it. "Well I didn't prepare a speech for you to listen to today, I couldn't get my feelings down I guess. I have never been good with that kind of thing. When I first met Karin, it was at the grave for her cat Shi-chan; she always seemed to care about those stupid little things that only girls care about." Kazune paused thinking of so many memories and let out a lifeless, flat chuckle," If Karin were still alive, at this point in time she would have yelled at me, calling me a sexist pig, and then give me a bruise on my cheek. Karin and I's relationship was special; she played a large roll in my life. I was Karin's support beam, sometimes stress reliever, while she helped me live. I only could wish that Karin could have realized how much she did for all of us; she had a huge impact on everyone. I have many regrets, for example I didn't tell her and Himeka everything 'till this year, and of all days her birthday." Kazune paused, his eyes showing such raw pain," IT'S MY FAULT KARIN DIED. I should have told her sooner! But of course I wasn't man enough and now the love of my life is dead! To tell you the truth I have no idea what I will do without Karin, I did, correction do love her. _Really _love her," Kazune stressing the really, "I was never sure if Karin returned those feelings, I wish I had had the guts to tell her, before she, before she…" Kazune voice faded out and he didn't continue that sentence, he didn't need to. Everyone in the room gave Kazune looks of empathy and understanding, they could tell Karin's death had taken the largest tole on him.

Now speeches were done, now it was time for everyone to take a break, mingle, and visit the open casket Karin was laying inside. A song began to play that had been one of Karin's favorites and matched how Kazune felt inside, if only Karin were still alive…

_Oh, once in your life _

_you find someone, who will turn your world around_

_pick you up when you're feeling down_

_Now, nothing can change what you mean to me_

_There's a lot that I could say_

_But just hold me now _

_'Cause our love will light the way_

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe _

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see _

_We're in heaven_

Kazune wished to stay, as far away from the casket as possible, he couldn't stand to see Karin dead, like she was meant to be that way. Though deep down he had a powerful longing to go and see her, touch her, for the last time might he add. The longing grew until it was to much to bare so he made his way to the open casket, as everyone steered clear of it, to give Kazune some space. Even so he couldn't stop himself from caressing her cheek, which now was a dual white color like the rest of her body and ice cold, which sent shivers up and down Kazune's spine. As much as he tried to stay strong he couldn't help the tears that began to fall from his eyes, as he took Karin's hand in his own. At that moment he didn't care who saw, or what they thought, this was the moment, the moment where he would never see Karin again. "_You have no idea how much I miss you…_" Kazune thought, giving Karin a quick kiss on the cheek.

As the week past by quickly, everyone was still grieving and had their own way of doing it. Kazune realized he wasn't ready for a life without Karin and he knew what to do. He left a note for Himeka and Micchi to read when they got home from school and made his way to the edge of a cliff, letting go of everything around him and without a second thought he fell forward. Ending the life of Kazune Kujyou.

Later that evening when Himeka returned home with Micchi, "KAZUNE WE'RE HOME!!" Himeka called, and when no one answered she called again, "KAZUNE!?" She wandered into the kitchen and found Kazune's note, addressed to herself and Micchi and it read:

**Dear Himeka and Nishikiori,**

**At this moment in time you might be wondering where I am, well I am the bottom of a cliff at the edge of the school campus. You also might be wondering how I got there, I'll answer that too, I jumped. I am very sorry Himeka, but I realized my life is worthless without Karin. We had our (many) arguments, but we still got through so much and I just can't take losing her. I know that sounds stupid and cowardess (5), but for the first time I'm ok with that. Himeka you have and always will have a special place in my heart, but I think you understand what I am feeling. I hope you know you helped me through so much not only were you my daughter you were a support beam for me at times of my weakness. Your parents loved you and still do. I hope your life if full of love and happiness. Enough of that, Nishikiori, take care. Oh and Nishikiori you better take good care of Himeka or I will haunt you in my death! **

**Sincerely,**

**Kazune ****Kujyou**

(6)

Tears poured down the raven-eyed girl's face, she had just lost two of the most important people in her life in the course of only 2 weeks. Like Kazune had wrote she did know and understand his feelings, but it didn't soften the pain she was feeling. Himeka turned around and saw Micchi opened arm ready to receive her. She ran to him rapping her arms around him, weeping, hoping, wishing that this was all a nightmare and she would soon wake up. Micchi couldn't help himself from shedding some tears, he had read the letter over Himeka's shoulder, and somehow he knew this would happen all along, he was just hoping, wishing that it wouldn't. The two knew that they at least had each other and the two deceased loved ones were in a better place, together, where they belonged…

* * *

So what did you think? I think it could've been worse for my first Kamichama Karin fanfic. I know this ending was anticlimactic, but I did the best I could. And I wasn't sure if I got the speeches right, especially Kazune's and also his letter, I thought I did better on that then the speeches though (better as in, more like the character). I also felt really repetitive in this chapter, was it repetitive? I didn't actually mean to make a MicchixHimeka pairing, but it sort of worked out that way. I don't really mind that pairing and I think it is kind of cute. Sorry if you don't like the pairings I put in this fic. Oh yeah and this goes for all the chapters, I do not own Kamichama Karin, Heaven (candle light version), or anything else but the plot line, I guess. Here is what the random numbers mean:

(1) Don't ask me about how Karin died, she just did, there were problems with her heart, let's just say that

(2) I know she isn't a princess

(3) I am not sure of Japanese funerals or memorials go, I just went with something I made up and liked (sort of)

(4) I just felt like calling it that

(5) Not a word I know, but should be, it works well

(6) That sounded sappy, too sappy for my taste, down in the dumps

NOW REVIEW, or _else_!! Ok I'm being over dramatic, and kind of mean, now I feel bad, sorry. Please read the happy ending too, and review it too. I know most of you will read the happy ending, because the majority wanted it. Um so, how's life?? eh he he… ROLL THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. Ending 2

Before jumping to any conclusions Kazune checked Karin's pulse, dead. "No, Karin hold on, PLEASE!" He exclaimed to the lifeless girl. He lifted her up with great strength carrying her bridle style all the way back to the house, as fast as he could go. He barged through the door, ignoring Himeka and Micchi completely, running upstairs as he placed her on her bed. By the time he had her settled Himeka, Micchi, Q-chan, and Shi-chan were there staring at Karin's lifeless body. "Q." drawing the old butler's attention, "Take a look at Karin. Her pulse has, has, has," Kazune couldn't bring himself to say it and exited the room to catch his breath. Several moments later Kazune re-entered and asked Q, "Will she be alright?"

"I am sorry, it was too late. Hanazono-sama is dead," (1) Q told them, the last word barely audible. Himeka grabbed on to Micchi and cried into his shirt, as Micchi rapped his arms around the girl to comfort her. Shi-chan lay beside Karin, and quietly whimpered. Kazune was in utter shock, the thought of Karin dead had not hit home with him yet. When it did he left the room without a word and slinked into his own room, where he collapsed on to the bed, tears escaping his eyes. He couldn't sleep a wink that night because of the fact that the one girl he cared most about in the world, even more then Himeka was dead. When morning finally reared it's ugly head, the sun was hidden, behind raging rain clouds, as if the clouds were mourning the loss of the emerald-eyed princess (2). Kazune did not leave his room 'till noon, he walked slowly to Himeka's room, and he knocked lightly and heard a sob and took that as a sign he could enter. Himeka's room was a mess, which was unusual for the neat raven-haired girl. Himeka lay amongst her bed sheets, which seemed to have made their way on to the ground.

"Himeka?" Kazune asked cautiously, her head abruptly looked up at him, as a sign she was listening, "I think we should plan a funeral for Karin. I know she would have wanted us to try and move on." Those words killed Kazune, because it meant accepting the fact that Karin was dead, and that was something Kazune never wished to do. Himeka couldn't protest and in a matter of time the whole ceremony was planned out. (3) "Himeka hurry up, we can't be late," Kazune called up to the girl. The day had finally come and everything was set, Kazune wore an all black tuxedo, dark blue shirt underneath, black tie, with black shoes. He even went as far to dye his hair black like when they did Miyon's Romantical Theatre (4). Micchi was the same except his shirt was purple. Himeka descended down the stairs in an all black dress, over it was a long sleeved shrug, with a pair of black flats on her feet. The memorial would have to take place inside because since Karin's death they had not seen the sun and it was raining a large percent of the time. Everyone arrived in limos and it wasn't far from their manor (5). It wasn't going to be a large event in the sense that it will only be with the people who were closest to them. And surprisingly even Kirio, Kirika, and Himeka Karasuma showed up.

There were 3 speakers, Kazune, Himeka, and Micchi, each giving their own special speech about Karin, their relationship with her, and what life is like without her. Micchi stood up, slowly walking to the podium, he cleared his throat and began his speech, "Karin Hanazono was a near and dear friend of mine. We became friends quickly after I transferred to , in the 7th grade. Her first impression of me was when I had given her a quick peak on the cheek. In England that was a normal greeting, but not here in Japan. I learned the hard way. We had a very casual fun-loving relationship, which I will treasure always. I would tease with Kazune, by flirting with Karin, it was my way of trying to get the two, to become a couple. Karin never understood that Kazune was jealous of our relationship; she was dense in that way. We were supposed to be leading roles together in Miyon's Romantical Theatre, but through a series of events we did not get our chance. Sometimes Karin and I had more of a brother–sister relationship, for example I gave Karin advice that lead her to make important decisions. Though over the years, our friendship grew and eventually bloomed, we shared many new experiences like appearing in more plays together and even going to our first dance together, because Kazune over there was to chicken to ask her. Karin was a bright sun in all our lives, she may not have been the sharpest tack in the box, but she was loyal and made us all laugh. I will miss you, bright sun, painfully, and to tell you the truth I miss you already love." He ended tearing up, and swiftly took his seat again, trying to regain his composure.

Himeka was next up and barely made it to the top, without breaking into to tears, she began her speech unsteadily, "Karin was the, best friend, any girl would wish for. She could cheer anyone up with her positive attitude or even just one of her smiles could brighten anyone's day. I met Karin when Kazune and I were visiting her town. She was so blind with anger that she didn't even notice me walking opposite way. She was kind enough to help a complete stranger, in other words me pick up my belongings. We talked a little and found we already had things in common we were instant friends. When Karin came to live with us we grew even closer. We trusted each other with our deepest secrets. She gave up her chance with her crush to help me with my own. She always gave her best for me, and in some ways Karin was like a mother. Karin may have not realized how much she did for me, and sometimes I feel that even with how close we were, we could have gotten closer. I am so sorry Karin-chan; I don't know what I will do without you. You were and always will be my best friend, no matter if you are here will me of n-nott." Himeka couldn't contain the tears anymore, she started falling to her knees, but luckily Micchi caught her and escorted her back to her seat. Softly rubbing his hands on Himeka's back, to calm her down.

Last, but not least Kazune's turn, he had come up with many different ideas, but none of them were good enough for Karin, in his opinion. He decided he would just go up there and do what Karin would do, wing it. "Well I didn't prepare a speech for you to listen to today, I couldn't get my feelings down I guess. I have never been good with that kind of thing. When I first met Karin, it was at the grave for her cat Shi-chan; she always seemed to care about those stupid little things that only girls care about." Kazune paused thinking of so many memories and let out a lifeless, flat chuckle," If Karin were still alive, at this point in time she would have yelled at me, calling me a sexist pig, and then give me a bruise on my cheek. Karin and I's relationship was special; she played a large roll in my life. I was Karin's support beam, sometimes stress reliever, while she helped me live. I only could wish that Karin could have realized how much she did for all of us; she had a huge impact on everyone. I have many regrets, for example I didn't tell her and Himeka everything 'till this year, and of all days her birthday." Kazune paused, his eyes showing such raw pain," IT'S MY FAULT KARIN DIED. I should have told her sooner! But of course I wasn't man enough and now the love of my life is dead! To tell you the truth I have no idea what I will do without Karin, I did, correction do love her. _Really _love her," Kazune stressing the really, "I was never sure if Karin returned those feelings, I wish I had had the guts to tell her, before she, before she…" Kazune voice faded out and he didn't continue that sentence either he didn't need to. Everyone in the room gave Kazune looks of empathy and understanding, they could tell Karin's death had taken the largest tole on him.

Now speeches were done, now it was time for everyone to take a break, mingle, and visit the open casket Karin was laying inside. A song began to play that had been one of Karin's favorites and matched how Kazune felt inside, if only Karin were still alive…

_Oh, once in your life _

_you find someone, who will turn your world around_

_pick you up when you're feeling down_

_Now, nothing can change what you mean to me_

_There's a lot that I could say_

_But just hold me now _

_'Cause our love will light the way_

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe _

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see _

_We're in heaven_

Kazune couldn't stand to see Karin, lying lifelessly in a casket as if she was meant to be there. But he couldn't keep himself, it was the last time he would see Karin so he made his way and stopped in front of the open casket, lightly brushing his hand against Karin's stone cold cheek. A bright light suddenly illuminated from Karin's body, it filled the entire room with a euphoric feel and Kazune could have sworn he felt a slight movement within the casket, but we all know that's impossible. Karin's body was flooded with a warm feel; one could go as far as to say a lively feel. Kazune returned his attention to Karin and saw something that made him wipe his eyes as if he could not believe them; Karin was struggling and sat up. She wiped her eyes as if she had only been asleep, not dead, all of this drawing great attention from the memorial crowd. "What?" the once dead girl asked bluntly each person reacted with his or her own personalized response, fainting, gasping, speechlessness, etc. "Where am I," Karin taking in her surroundings continued, "GAH, Why's Kazune's hair jet black, why is everyone here, and what am I doing in a DAMN CASKET!"

"Karin?" Kazune asked in utter astonishment, him being the only one who could gain enough sanity to speak.

"Yes, I'm Karin." Karin answered focusing her attention on him. "What have you gone crazy," that earned Kazune muttering something like "I think so." "Now I repeat why is your hair dyed, why is everyone here, and why am I in this dang thing!?"

"Well, uhhh to answer your questions in order, I am in mourning, we are all her for a memorial service, and the reason you are in a casket is," Kazune paused and cautiously continued, "is because you were dead mere seconds ago." Kazune gulped awaiting the impact of a large outburst.

"Don't joke around like that Kazune," Karin said urgently, but Kazune gave no ignition that he was kidding. "You are kidding, right?" Suddenly memories flashed before her eyes, Kazune explaining everything, her running away, Kazune catching her and trying to talk to her, and then her heart beat filled her ears and how everything after that was pitch black and dead silent, like she was well, dead. "But you aren't kidding. But wait if I was dead, then why aren't I now." dumbfounded and shrugging shoulders surrounded her.

"When did this happen?" Micchi finally speaking up.

"When I touched Karin's cheek." Kazune said his own cheeks turning a slight pink.

"Maybe Karin was revived because Kazune loved and missed her so much," even after what they just went through Micchi could still find the energy to tease the two but he continued with a new sense of seriousness (6) and matter of factness (7) in his voice, "But does it really matter how Karin is alive, that point is that she is _**alive**_."

"Micchi is right," Himeka agreed making her way to Karin, "We are so lucky that you are still here, Karin-chan." Himeka draped her arms around Karin squeezing as if her own life depended on it, and sobbed into the other girl's chest. Everyone joined in for a large group hug, except Kazune who inched his way into a corner. Karin dead one minute and alive the next, it gave him such strange feeling, an unexplainable feeling. Karin noticed this couldn't help from feeling an uncomfortable pang in her, thinking Kazune could not have missed her. Karin felt as if she was going to die _again_, everyone was drowning her in tears, and choking her to death with hugs. Things went by vaguely quickly and before any knew it Kazune, Micchi, Himeka, and Karin had arrived home. After longer good nights then usual they each dispersed into their own rooms. Karin took off the green dress they had placed her in for her funeral and replaced it with a short midnight blue (8) nightgown. Climbing into bed, thoughts raced through her mind. She went over everything that she could remember went on that day. The more she thought the harder it was to fall asleep.

Karin couldn't stand it anymore, this insanity had to end. She would not get a good sleep tonight if she didn't find out why Kazune hadn't spoken to her at all! Karin tiptoed her way to Kazune's room, opening the door as quietly as possible. She saw Kazune awake seating on his windowsill gazing at the moon. Not seeming to have noticing her presence Kazune spoke, to no one in particular, "Thank you, for returning Karin to me, it means the world to me."

"Kazune-kun…" Karin whispered, Kazune's words brought tears to her eyes, realizing that Kazune did care deeply for her. Kazune-kun did a double take staring dumbly at Karin, as if not believing her standing there.

"Ummmm, how long were you standing there," Kazune asked trying to avoid eye contact.

"Not long," Karin's voice barely audible, "I only heard from Thank you to it means the world to me." She finished off even quieter before (9) and could feel the blood rising to her cheeks, creating a tinge of pink on them.

"Oh." was Kazune's only response, he, himself had a blush coming on.

"I thought that you hadn't cared I was gone." Tears were burning in the back of Karin's eyes, though she paid them no mind, "I thought that you didn't care about **me**. Did you really mean all that?"

"Of course I cared you were gone, " Kazune replied, as the tears began cascading down Karin's face, Kazune walked over stopping in front of her and gently wiping away the few tears he could.

"Why do you care so much?" Longing in Karin's eyes, and Karin's expression, a mixture of confusion, hopefulness, and despair. It implanted itself into Kazune's mind.

"Is that even a logical question," Kazune stated in his usual smug tone.

Which in a weird way comforted Karin, but that still didn't stop her from being persistent, "It is important for me to know." Kazune hid his face with his bangs not saying anything, which made Karin slowly move away from him. "I knew it, I knew it. I mean nothing to you, but a sort of amusement."

The tears reappeared; Kazune looked up at her, and could see the hurt, the pain in Karin's eyes. Kazune knew it was time to start talking. "It's not that. It's-It's just…" Kazune looked deep into Karin's eyes, he could tell she was awaiting an answer, but he wasn't sure he could speak his feelings. Normally he was confident enough to say anything, but this was different. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Karin pointed accusingly at him, "See! Why won't you answer, huh? I think it's because you don't care. All those nice things you just said, they were all lies, and all what Micchi was saying was just a load of crap. Would you have even cared if I had stayed dead?"

Something inside of Kazune snapped and he pulled Karin into a close embrace whispering into her ear, "Don't say that. I was in such pain when you died, you will never know! I don't know what I would've done, if you hadn't come back to me. I died inside when you died. The reason I didn't come talk to you after that miracle was because I was still in shock. I had just lost the most important person in my life and then there she was standing before me _**alive!**_" A small teardrop made its way of Kazune's eye and fell on to Karin's shoulder. At first Karin just felt a damp spot, but eventually she realized it was a tear. Kazune's tear.

Karin pushed back from Kazune and saw with horror that he was crying. "I am so sorry Kazune-kun. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and been so irrational," Karin whispered, turning away from him.

Kazune put a hand on her cheek, making her look at him, "That's what I love about you."

"What?" Karin confusedly asked, never in her life would she have thought Kazune would say those words, and she couldn't have been happier.

"I love you Karin. More then anything." Kazune finished with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Karin couldn't contain her excitement it was as if all the pain, and sorrow had melted away and the only thing left was love. A burst of energy jolted through Karin's body and before Kazune could react, Karin's arms were rapped around his neck and her lips were smack dab on top of his. Karin pulled away when she realized what she had done. "Oh, I'm so sorry Kazune-kun. I don't know what came over me." Karin said quickly, her face the color of a ripe tomato.

Kazune gave her his signature smirk, and said, "Don't be." Kazune moved in for another kiss, this one greater than the first. Karin was surprised at first, but got over the initial shock and returned the kiss. No one could argue that this kiss would go down in history, filled with such raw passion and feelings (10). They could feel each other's wet cheeks from tears, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered. But this moment with the two of them together, filled love for each other that they knew would last forever.

* * *

FINALLY! OH MY GOSH, I had to force myself to write this ending, writers block and lack of will power consumed me. Still to tell you the truth I didn't think this version was that bad, I mean it could have been worse. It was very odd, cheesy, and mystical, which is defiantly not my style. It worked for a happy ending, I guess. I originally was going to put Karin into a hospital, but I felt there were just too many fanfics out there like it, so I tried something new. I am not saying I don't like those fanfics, because really I do, it's just like I said, something new. Didn't mean for a HimekaxMicchi pairing it just turned out that way. And as much as I wish I do not own Kamichama Karin, or anything else in this story except for the plot for that matter. This was a weird happy ending didn't really fit with the dramatic first chapter, I don't know, what exactly happened. I would greatly appreciate it and of course make me happy if you REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, Ok you don't really need to review that many times, just please review, but I am **not** forcing it on you. Do what you wish. Thanks for reading and NO FLAMES!! Oh and if you haven't already, go and read the sad ending. I am dead serious, go NOW!! Sorry if I seem kind of mean, wow that rhymed weird, I have been rhyming all day. Sorry about the mistakes, I mean everyone makes them and I probably didn't catch them all. Oh this is what all the random numbers mean:

(1) Don't ask me about how Karin died, she just did, there were problems with her heart, let's just say that

(2) I know she isn't a princess

(3) I am not sure of Japanese funerals or memorials go, I just went with something I made up and liked (sort of)

(4) I know that sounds kind of too dramatic but it plays a role later on

(5) I just felt like calling it that

(6) That's rare

(7) I know that isn't a word, but it fit and I really think it should be

(8) Don't ask, I just like the color, very detailed sometimes am I (haha me no making sense)

(9) If that was even possible

(10) Don't ask, I just had to add that in there, ok ask if you want


End file.
